eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Belwyn
Population: 2,880, Size: 47 acres Wealth: 432,000 gp. Max value for sale: 950 gp. Max pawn value: 5,040 gp Demographics: Human (77%), Halfling (13%), Elf (6%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%) Donview has a grand temple at the center, and is known for its godlessness. The ruler is on their death bed, with claimants competing for power. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Running Jester Owner: Anne Zhou, Female Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The tavern is a adobe rowhouse, with a white shingled roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains a large open floor with pillars and a poker table. Specials: Beef Pie with Barley Biscuits and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Goose Steamed Bun with Sharp Cheese and a Coffee (5 sp) Veggies Casserole with Barley Biscuits and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Other Patrons: Galiena Andy, Female Human Details Hugh Andreantti, Male Human Details Avelice Calein, Female Human Details Hugolia Hybris, Female Human Details Julina Hanklin, Female Human Details Cles Hane, Male Human Details Helen Jeng, Female Human Details Jane Dukakin, Female Human Details Blacksmith: The Shimmering Pommel Owner: Hadwisa Tealeaf, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The blacksmith is a adobe two-storey building, with several shuttered windows and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and horseshoes and metal hanging from the rafters. Smells like smoke. Specials: Half Plate (phb 145) (675 gp) Vicious Weapon (dmg 209) (323 gp) Chain Mail (phb 145) (69 gp) Other Patrons: None Alchemist: The Dank Remedies Owner: Merla Fatrabbit, Male Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The alchemist is a brick big orb-like building, with a gray tile roof and moss-covered walls and roof. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and shelves full of disorganized books. Specials: Potion of Stone Giant Strength (dmg 187) (386 gp) Potion of Animal Friendship (dmg 187) (195 gp) Potion of Frost Giant Strength (dmg 187) (389 gp) Other Patrons: Bernard Esteval Burke, Male Human Details Ellaide Morriyev, Female Human Details Eleanor Hart, Female Human Details Shaela Jamjart, Male Halfling Details Jeweler: The Blue Necklace Owner: Cecil Blumenthal, Female Human Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The jeweler is a concrete simple building, with a gray shingled roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and containers of chemicals stacked in the corner. Will kick out any non-Human customers, including current patrons. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: Beatrine Mort, Female Human Details Agathery Harsond, Female Human Details General Store: The Stone and Essentials Owner: Avice Accord, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The general store is a log simple building, with a brown tile roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and barrels full of bulk food. Specials: Rope, Silk (50 feet) (phb 153) (10 gp) Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Barrel (phb 153) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Maynilda Feeny, Female Human Details Guy Hybrid, Male Human Details Matrice L'Fondant, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Xanaphia Iranthi, Female Elf Details The house is a timber and brick rowhouse, with a gray tile roof and a small enclosed deck. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. A few cattle have taken over half the space in a makeshift stable. Category:Towns Category:Settlements